A number of patent applications have been filed and patents granted for instant win lottery tickets which provide play action for the player in order to provide an extended play to increase player involvement and enjoyment.
Sudoku is a known numbers game using a matrix of eighty one locations in a nine by nine grid in which the player has to complete entry into each of the locations of a selected one of the numbers 1 to 9 in such a way that in each of the nine horizontal and vertical rows the numbers 1 to 9 appear only once and that within each of the smaller three by three grids the numbers 1 to 9 are used only one time as well. The matrix is set up initially using a limited set of prescribed numbers in selected ones of the locations to start. In play the player has to determine which number goes in which of the open locations in order to complete the grid.